1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular power supply. A particular application of the invention relates to uninterruptable power supplies for connection, for example, between a mains power source and electrical equipment such as a computer apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The power supply equipment, such as uninterruptable power supplies (UPS), are often used in coupling sensitive electrical apparatus, such as computer equipment, to a mains power source. An uninterruptable power supply coupled between the mains power sources and a computer is able to provide a source of power which is not subject to fluctuations in the mains power source and can provide power in the case of a power outage with respect to the mains source. The power handling capacity of the uninterruptable, power source must be matched to the power consumption of the electrical apparatus connected thereto, which can cause some difficulty if the electrical apparatus is upgraded or added to. For example, in a computer application where an uninterruptable power source is driving a local area network (LAN) server which requires 1 kilowatt of power, the uninterruptable power supply may be chosen to have a capacity of 1,200 va. If the LAN server is upgraded to a model which requires 1.5 kilowatts of power, then the UPS would need to be replaced with one with additional power handling capability.